In recent years, formation of three-dimensional objects each having a complicated shape designed by a computer has become widespread. In the fields in which many types of products, such as mechanical micro-components and display samples of housing and foods, are produced in a relatively small quantity, the formation of three-dimensional objects as described above has been increasingly in demand.
As one example of a method for forming the three-dimensional object as described above, a method has been known in which a material to be formed into a three-dimensional object is repeatedly laminated to manufacture a structural body.
According to PTL 1, a method has been disclosed in which after a layer having a shape of a part of a three-dimensional object is formed, patterning is performed by providing a material which is used as a support so as to surround the layer described above. After a support member is formed as described above, a surface formed of this support member and an in-process three-dimensional object is then planarized, and a material to be formed into the three-dimensional object is further laminated on the surface thus planarized.